


diode drabbles

by demipancake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love them a lot, this is gonna be mostly fluff because i CANNOT write angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: a collection of (usually) short fics centered around ash and clemont's relationship





	1. realisations

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is less of a drabble and more of a one shot but hey

The realisation comes to him one day, entirely out of the blue.

At first, it seems like any other morning - Ash wakes up and crawls out of his tent to find Clemont and Bonnie already awake and bickering. He murmurs a good morning as he grabs the pokémon food to pour it into the food bowls stacked on the collapsible picnic table, and Clemont gives him a smile before Bonnie pulls him back to whatever they're arguing about. While he appreciates the background noise, Ash's brain is too tired to process any of what they're saying.

He tosses his pokéballs up in the air lazily, letting them all come out to eat. He's only just sat down at the table when Bonnie yells his name.

"Ash! Do you think he does?"

Almost immediately, Clemont chastises her. "Bonnie, don't bring Ash into this!"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "I'm getting an outside opinion, big brother!" She rushes up to the table and slams her hands on it near where Ash is sitting, making him jump back slightly, and starts bouncing on her feet. "Do you think he needs one?"

Ash blinks wearily. "Needs what?"

Bonnie pouts. "A  _ wife,  _ of course! That's what we've been talking about this whole time!" She looks at him accusingly. "Haven't you been listening?"

He laughs awkwardly, and scratches the back of his head. "I, uh, haven't really, no. Are we back on the whole needing a wife thing?"

"Of course we are!" Bonnie says, exasperated. Clemont has the same expression in the background, but for a different reason. "Clemont needs someone to take care of him!"

Ash offers her a patient smile. "I'd say he can take care of himself pretty okay. I mean, he can cook and stuff. I'm terrible at any of that."

Clemont frowns. "You've cooked with me before."

He laughs sheepishly. "Yeah, with you. I once almost burned my mom's kitchen down trying to make toast." Pikachu, eating his food with the rest of the pokémon, shakes his head at the memory. "Before I met you, it was Cilan, and before that it was always Brock that did the cooking."

Clemont raises an eyebrow. "How have you survived all these years?"

Ash resists the urge to say, "I haven't," and just smiles and shrugs.

Bonnie looks between them, gears turning in her head, before she lights up. "So you  _ both _ need keepers!"

Both boys stare at her for a few moments, before they start protesting at the same time.

"Bonnie,  _ please  _ don't start trying to find a keeper for Ash as well-"

"That is  _ not _ what I said-"

She waves them off. "Don't panic. It's not my duty to find a keeper for Ash because he's not my brother!" She winks at Ash. "I'll be on the lookout, though~"

She skips over to where Dedenne is eating with Clemont's other pokémon and starts whispering to him. Ash and Clemont exchange slightly panicked looks, while Serena exits her and Bonnie's shared tent, yawning. She makes her way over to the table, letting out her pokémon and getting them some food.

As he waits for the food to be done, Ash starts thinking.  _ That isn't something I do often, _ he internally jokes to himself as he watches Chespin choke on a piece of food and Bunnelby rush over to help him.  _ Does _ he need a keeper? Obviously not in the way Bonnie's implying, but he really can't cook to save his life. He guesses he can do other things to take care of himself, but without someone there to remind him, he knows he would probably go weeks without washing his clothes. Ash winces slightly as he remembers the first few days of his journey, where Misty followed at a distance and he hadn't met Brock yet. If he remembers correctly, he nearly fist fought Team Rocket, who honestly deserved it, as well as a bug catcher purely because he had said he wasn't that strong.

...Not to mention for the first few months, he went actual weeks without showering. Yikes. Maybe he did need someone to take care of him.

Ash, out of boredom more than anything, glances back over to where Bonnie and Dedenne are. She grins, and nods her head suggestively to where Serena has her back turned while she puts down the food bowls. Ash feels his eyes widen when he realises what she's implying, and gives her what he hopes is an unimpressed look. She just giggles and gives Dedenne a tiny high five before skipping over to sit opposite him.

Serena sits down next to Bonnie while Clemont starts serving breakfast. She blinks at him. "Ash, are you okay?" she asks, and he tilts his head at her questioningly. "Your face is kind of red."

He opens his mouth to answer, but Bonnie butts in before he can. "Yeah, Ash, what're ya thinking about?" Her face splits into an evil grin. "Or,  _ who're  _ ya thinking about?"

Serena looks between them, seemingly alarmed. Clemont, serving his own plate last as usual, sighs and says, "Don't mind her. She's decided Ash needs a keeper as well."

"Oh," Serena says, with a light blush dusting her cheeks now as well. "...Why?"

Bonnie slams her hands on the table. "He said it himself! He can't cook to save his life, so he needs someone to do it for him!"

"That's not-" Ash protests, feeling far too outside of the conversation to be the subject of it.

"So even though finding one for my brother is top priority, I'm gonna be looking for one for Ash as well." She interrupts him triumphantly, as Clemont turns off the stove and heads over to sit next to Ash.

The two exchange looks again, this time exasperation mixed in with the panic. Clemont sighs. "Well, nevertheless," he says picking up his fork. "Time to eat."

Ash laughs awkwardly, thankful for the subject change. "Thanks, Clemont, this looks amazing."

The girls voice their agreement, and Clemont's face turns a light pink at the praise, and he smiles softly. Ash's heart jumps slightly, and his brain supplies him with,  _ oh, he's so cute. _

This isn't an unusual occurrence. He's noticed whenever Clemont smiles or laughs or is super focused on something, part of Ash's heart that he probably didn't need anyway melts. It's only been happening in the past few weeks, and he's gotten used to it. Mostly. He's not sure what it could be, but he remembers it happening with Gary as well, though to a lesser degree. So, he supposes, it must be normal.

He does, occasionally, catch himself staring at Clemont. He isn't sure why he does.

This time, however, he grins back at him, and starts eating his food. As always, it's delicious. If he's honest, Ash isn't sure what it is, but if it's edible and placed in front of him, it'll probably be gone in five minutes. Of course, Clemont's cooking is always amazing, like he is.

_ Maybe Clemont could be a keeper. _

Ash freezes mid-bite, but manages to continue so it doesn't look suspicious. Where did  _ that _ come from? Obviously, with all the talk of Bonnie finding him a keeper, but why did his mind immediately go to Clemont?

...Probably not in the context Bonnie's thinking of, of course. After all-

Ash is brought out of his thoughts by Clemont's laughter. Serena must have just told a joke that he didn't hear, but all of his attention is on Clemont. His laugh, Ash realises, is perhaps one of the best sounds in the world. Which is weird, because he didn't notice it before. His heart starts jumping hurdles, and he can feel his face flush.  _ What is going on today? _ he asks himself, desperately trying to calm his racing heart. He's sure Clemont can hear it. Why is-

"Ash!" Bonnie yells, effectively making him jump and pulling him out of his own head. "Ash, are you in there?"

"What? Sorry," he laughs, and realises that everyone is looking at him, and also that he's been staring at Clemont for Arceus knows how long.

"Welcome back to Kalos," Serena says. "We've been calling your name for the past minute."

Ash blinks, before smiling and dipping his head. "Sorry," he apologises again. "I guess I just kinda got caught in my thoughts for a bit."

"Are you okay?" Clemont asks, and Ash turns to face him, which he soon realises is a mistake. Clemont's eyebrows are scrunched up and he has a tiny worried frown, which gives Ash's heart enough strength to jump the final hurdle before breaking its legs. "Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," Ash says in only a slightly higher pitch than usual, which he takes as a victory. When did Clemont's eyes get so  _ blue? _

Bonnie smirks. "Oh really? Lost in your thoughts, your face turned red… what were ya thinkin' about?"

Clemont casts a disapproving glance her way. "Leave him alone, Bonnie."

"All the signs are there!"

The two start bickering as Ash looks at the slightly colder food on his plate, and realises,  _ fuck, I might have a crush on Clemont. _


	2. detective pikachu is a good movie to fall asleep to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this weeks ago but I Love Them so

Clemont doesn't remember falling asleep in this position, but he doesn't particularly want to question it.

He  _ remembers _ Ash falling asleep on his shoulder while they watched Detective Pikachu (again (they only watched it so many times because Pikachu loved it)), and he didn't bother to move. Presumably, he fell asleep soon after. This is not what he's woken up to.

What he's woken up to is Ash fully snuggled into his side, arm half thrown around his middle.

Clemont looks down at the seemingly very comfortable future pokémon master and supposes he's staying in this position forever now. Not that he's complaining, seeing as Ash acts as a human space heater and the seasons are starting to change for the colder. Pikachu, as well, has decided that the warmest spot in the tower is right in the middle of both of them, and despite the fact he's awake (he keeps glancing up at Clemont as if daring him to move), he doesn't seem to want to get up anytime soon.

Clemont strokes the fur on Pikachu's tail absentmindedly as he looks at Ash. He doesn't understand how one human can be so  _ perfect. _ Taking down giant organisations, saving the world, having a pokémon that's part of a  _ prophecy _ \- being part of multiple prophecies, in fact. It's all the stuff you'd expect to find in a comic book, or a TV show. Even forgetting all of that, Ash wants to help  _ everyone,  _ no matter what. Even when it's impossible. Even when it involves something  _ stupidly  _ reckless - such as, jumping onto an invisible moving plane with nothing but someone else's eyes to guide you. Or climbing up and jumping off the tallest tower in the region.

Sometimes Clemont wishes he didn't have to do that. That Ash didn't have to be the chosen one, and he didn't have to save something every other week. That he could stay in Clemont's apartment in Prism Tower, wrapped in bubble wrap for all eternity.

...This seems to be the closest Clemont will get, though. He isn't totally opposed to that.

Clemont kisses Ash's forehead, and he makes a tiny noise. He raises his eyebrows. "You awake?" he whispers, and Ash giggles under his breath.

"Absolutely not," is the soft answer, and Clemont smiles.

"Well then," he murmurs, burying his nose in black messy hair and pulling his boyfriend closer. "I guess we'll have to stay like this for a bit longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soft


End file.
